The Hunter Games
by BrambleStar14
Summary: When The Dark Forest are victorious in the great battle, they make the clans participate in a deadly life or death competition so that they never forget the battle that ruined them. Vote for your characters to live and die in The Hunter Games. Cowritten with CinderPelt11


**Hello groovy people of the internet. Today, we (NOT I!) are doing something different. Me and Cinderpelt11 have decided to put our knowledge of Warriors and The Hunger Games together and create a great collaboration project.**

_Yoyoyo guys, Cindy here! Not that I'm called Cindy; you know I'm holly... and stuff... and things... Anyway, I love the hunger games just like Bramble so it made sense... Anyway, anyway, this is our thing and... err.. I am writing it... and-_

**Enough! You're just rambling on! And you're CO-Writing it! This project will not only be done by us. You! Yes... YOU! The audience and soon... The Voters! You have the option to decide who goes into the arena, apart from some of our personal favourites, who will be entering by default. It makes more sense, otherwise we would be just pulling names out of a hat and who wants that!? Tell 'em more Cindy!**

_So, Bramble told me to tell you about voting system- _

**You're goddamn right I did, now hurry up! I love this part! :D**

_As I was saying, *ahem*, I don't actually know what the voting thingy-ma-jig is... wait two secs, I'll just find out!_

**Oh for StarClan's sake! Just tell them! It's about the different fates of the cats and all that!**

_Oh umm... guys vote who you wanna die basically, out of a few options. We then kill off the most popular one in an epic way although, if we are totally unhappy with the results we might just HAVE to tweak it slightly... teehee... ;) _

**This can be any cat, whether they have gone to StarClan or not! Any cats from ANY point in the show! Hell, we'll even throw a few of the SkyClanners or Tribe cats if ya want em! And heck, why not BloodClan as well? Who doesn't want a Firestar vs Scourge in this fic? And one of the best bits is that you can help us write some of it. Send us your ideas over in story format, we'll clean it up and stick it on there if it's good enough. For example, what should the arena be like? What obstacles could the tributes face? And so on! We will be delivering multiple POV's for every cat, and even some of the ones outside the games, watching in! It's gonna rock so much!**

_Soooo... just a little bit of shameful advertising, you guys can check out my profile I have Greystripe's diary, Warriors find fanfiction [I desperately need peeps to volunteer their stories and give me permission... read more if ya click on it ;)], there's Warriors meet daybreak and Warriors Twitter [IT GOT DELETED :'( ] and RvB: Fallback (MY ACE RVB STORY) TEEHEE IM DONE WITH MY SHAMEFUL ADVERTISING ;)_

**Sigh...**

_On with the story guys, we love all your support, as ever, please read and review,_

_Cindy xx_

**Right... What are you all looking at me for! Stop it! I am NOT advertising my stories. NO! I am not! FINE! Check out my Warriors read Warriors, Warriors Self Insert and Red Vs Blue story. There! So, as Cindy said...**

**Enjoy the show!**

**Bramble**

The Hunter Games

Prologue

It was almost pitch black that night. The moon, which normally shone so brightly, had been extinguished. Shadows seemed to flicker across the earth below and storm clouds were gathering, lightning swirling around them with violent flashes. Below, on the small island in the middle of a vast lake, several cats were gathering. Not just any cats. These cats seemed to have smoke curling slightly around them and you could almost see through them. Though they moved quickly across the soft soil, no sound could be heard. There were many physical differences between these cats, but one thing was certain: Each one was grinning viciously as they celebrated their greatest victory.

Finally, at least twenty different cats had gathered beneath a large, looming, shadowy oak tree, where a large cat sat, waiting. As the last of the group sat down and stared up, the cat rose to its paws, eyes gleaming wickedly and grinning rather insanely.

"Welcome, my friends," began Tigerstar, leader of the Dark Forest. "It is over. The clans have been thoroughly defeated, their morale broken, injured but left alive. We have won!" At this declaration, yowls of celebration rose into the air, paws raised towards the sky and jeers rang out as the Dark Forest screamed its approval of the completion of their age old task: To defeat the Warrior Clans. Tigerstar nodded happily, the gleam in his eyes unmistakable, when a pair of icy shards appeared beside him and another smoky cat stepped out of the shadows, a living copy of Tigerstar.

"To ensure that the clans shall never again try to fight us," Hawkfrost announced, and a hush fell across the crowd as they listened. "We have several solutions, which have been put forward by the leaders of our mighty army. However, we cannot decide ourselves. We wish for you all to present your own suggestions, so that we may punish the clans for their insolence!"

They all stared up at Hawkfrost in admiration. There was an eerie silence. Then, slowly, a cat edged forward into the moonlight and mewed, "I got it, we could separate all the clans and make shadow clan live on the moors, wind clan by the river, river clan live in thunder territory, and thunderclan live in the marshy area." Hawkfrost raised an eyebrow. Sensing the disappointment, the cat continued, "Well, err... we could kill one of them a week and err..." he paused. Cats were already nodding their heads in approval. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he thought of an idea. "Yeah and we can make them fight in a bloody battle and lay fox traps everywhere and make pits filled with snakes and have dogs in caves and and and MUHAHAHAHA!" Everyone stared at him. "WHAT? It was an idea!"

"You may sit now," Hawkfrost said, "thank you, for your idea." He gazed out across the cats expectantly. Mapleshade stepped forwards, eyes gleaming as she spat, "Every time a queen has kits, we kill the queen and take the kits. And bring them up to hate the clans. And then, we set them on the clans. It would be perfect. Brother fighting brother, kin fighting kin. And then, we tell them all the truth! It would be perfect!" At this, cats were smiling as they nodded, each one of them liking this idea. Destroying the clans by turning their own kits against them!? It was genius!

And then Brokenstar stepped forwards, eyes gleaming, and said "Why not just force them into a competition where they kill each other, so that they never forget how they tried to beat us!" At this, every head nodded enthusiastically, even Mapleshade, who, though annoyed at not having her idea used, agreed that this was better. Hawkfrost stepped forwards.

"That's it! We can make that work! Who here has any ideas for these "games"?" He declared. Several cats raised their hands. "Excellent!" Hawkfrost said happily. He turned to Tigerstar, smiling broadly, and said "Tigerstar, we'll be the ones who design these games. When are we announcing this to the clans?"

"Soon!" declared a voice before Tigerstar could speak, and Thistleclaw stepped forwards, fur spiked as his head tilted to the side. "In fact, why not now?" He lifted his head and called "Let all cats who don't want to die an early death gather beneath the Great Oak now!" Instantly, the message was sent into the head of every cat in the clans. Even the kits heard it. Every cat instantly closed their eyes, and thought about accepting. Instantly, they were transported to the island. "The perfected "Dark Call" worked much better then monthly gatherings ever did" thought Tigerstar happily.

"Tigerstar!" called out Firestar, as the battered ex-leader of Thunderclan stepped forwards, eyes and voice weary. "Why have you summoned us here?" Tigerstar grinned manically, causing several clan cats to step back in fear.

"Why Firestar," he said in mock sadness, "Didn't you know? We've thought up a little game that I'm sure you'd all be happy to help us with!" As Firestar and indeed, all the clan cats looked up with fear and anxiety, Tigerstar nodded to Hawkfrost. "I am quite sure that our new Head Gamemaker will be more then happy to tell you all about this" he said and Hawkfrost stepped forwards again, smirking coldly.

"It's quite simple really. What happens is, that several cats will be selected from each clan, including StarClan, will be placed into an arena. This arena will be filled with traps and dangers. There is no way out of the arena for the cats until the objective is completed."

"And just what is the objective?" called up Brambleclaw, as he stepped forwards, eyeing his brother with hatred. Hawkfrost grinned.

"Why, to be the last one alive of course. Each of these selected cats will have to fight to the death" And with that, he stepped backwards to let the chaos ensue. Sure enough, an outbreak of angry yells, shocked voices and wails rose from the clans. Some cats stared with horror at Hawkfrost, while others tried to run, but the cats guarding the tree-bridge pushed them back with ease. Firestar simply stared up at Tigerstar with pure shock and defiance on his face.

"This will teach the clans before they ever try to fight again! And now, this event will happen one every 12 moons!" Tigerstar announced to more wails. This was perfect. The Dark Forest cats on every side grinned in appreciation as the clans let their grief, rage and horror show.

"You think this will help?!" yelled Cloudtail defiantly.

"Yeah, StarClan will help us!" added Tawnypelt, fur bristling.

"StarClan!" laughed Thistleclaw exuberantly. "What an interesting concept. Hawkfrost," he addressed the younger warrior. "Do you think we could send in some StarClan cats as well, to build tension and provide these new players with a sense of needing to win? Since they will fade away if they die? And, it should destroy whatever hope of fighting these pitiful cats have left!" Further outrage came from below as Hawkfrost slowly nodded, head tilted slightly.

"That will work. Right then, we need to start planning the games. I'll see you with the finalised plans later." And with that, Hawkfrost and the cats who wished to help design the games vanished back to the Dark Forest. Tigerstar gestured with his tail, and each of the clan cats vanished back to their camps. He turned to the Dark Forest cats, grinning madly, as they returned to celebrating their victory.

"But what are we going to DO!?" yowled Cloudtail up at Firestar, who sat on the Highledge. All around the camp, cats were shaking their heads in fear, yowling at the sky in terror, or staring defiantly at Firestar. Sandstorm stepped forwards, beside her mate and announced, "we can't really do anything, except rebel, and the Dark Forest are too powerful now."

"Rubbish," spat Dustpelt as he stood up to face the others, "they were all killed once! It's why they're in the Dark Forest in the first place." Others nodded in agreement at Dustpelt's words, but a new voice rang out. "We can't kill them again!" All eyes turned to the medicine den, where a grey cat with blind blue eyes had emerged. "StarClan have spoken," he began. "And there is nothing we can do"

The last hope of the clans had been crushed. In a few days, the tributes would be announced, and then, the first annual Hunter Games would begin.

**So, there it is! Which cats will be picked? Who will live? And who will die? Will the clans rebel? Will epic things happen? Will anyone actually read this story? Will-**

_Will you ever stop asking these questions?_

**NO! WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE!**

_Ummmm... I did... and well. You know. You said. Its kinda a __joint__ project..._

**NO! I'M ALLOWED TO ASK QUESTIONS! GO AWAY!**

_We'll be back soon folks with the next chapter-_

**Anyway, I took a chill pill and now I'm fine again. Here is how the voting works. Each reviewer or PMer will have the ability to select 10 cats. At the end of the voting, we will take the most popular cats and put them in the games. You will also be allowed to send in death scenes and if they are good, we may just use 'em. Is that all Cindy?**

_Oh yeah- just to say you can use anyone. And we mean __anyone!__ Like BloodClan, or Loners like Ravenpaw. No matter when they were in Warriors, (even SkyClan BTW) you can vote for them!_

**And the voting will end by the time we bring out chapter 3, which should be by around Thursday. So not long to vote for your favourites! So review now, let us know your ideas and thoughts and don't forget-**

_Keeeeeeeeeep Voting! Cindy out!_

***Facepalm* Yeah, what she said. See ya tomorrow with the next chapter, BrambleStar14 over and out!**

_***Insert wierd walky-talky noises at will***_

**And one more thing. The Careers. Every Hunger Games story needs 'em. Vote for which Dark Forest cats you want to see in the careers pack hunting the tributes. And with that, I leave. Bramble away!**

***Flies off into epic sunset***

_Bramble y u epic exit and not me!?_


End file.
